<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moments of comfort and adoration by sapphiim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634676">moments of comfort and adoration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiim/pseuds/sapphiim'>sapphiim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sword Art Online (Anime &amp; Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(like alice), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eugeo Has an Artificial Body, Eugeo Lives (Sword Art Online), Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, planetarium date, this is so sweet it makes me cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiim/pseuds/sapphiim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having your best friend of two years not be dead? Great. Having him transported in the real world and given an actual body? Even better. Having said best friends actually be your android boyfriend that you get to show off stuff to? <em>Incredible</em>.</p>
<p>a.k.a Kirito takes Eugeo on a planetarium date to get him acquainted to real life stuff.</p>
<p>(this is a birthday gift for one of my friends!!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moments of comfort and adoration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ototoi32/gifts">ototoi32</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this work is a birthday gift to a close friend (and classmate) of mine, Timeea. I know you're reading this, so happy birthday!! &lt;33</p>
<p>things to note: 1. Eugeo has an artificial body in this (like Alice does), but I don't really know how those work so I took some liberties. also it's my fics and I can do what I want to.</p>
<p>2. I dropped the ”onii-chan” that Suguha uses in canon bcs, as someone who has a sister, she never refers to me as sister unless she's fucking with me and vice versa</p>
<p>3. I'm not Japanese so I don't know what is usually eaten for breakfast there so I just googled it, realised I didn't know what I was doing, and left it to your interpretation. </p>
<p>4. I've been to a planetarium like.... once in my life.... at least over 5 or so years ago. so I also made that part up from my brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>also, I'm aromantic and don't know how kissing works so I just winged it and went abstract. </p>
<p>as always, please excuse any typos and mistakes, and happy reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One great thing about your boyfriend having an artificial body, or in other words, being borderline an android, is that he very, <em>very</em> rarely got too hot or too cold. His body temperature was always at a perfect constant, only raising or decreasing by a few degrees whenever he chose to. Which meant he was perfectly made for Kazuto to cling to, without the fear of dying from overheating.</p>
<p>Light filtered in through the window, bright rays painting splotches of molten gold on the carpet, highlighting the falling dust particles that gently swayed in the open space of the room. The only sounds present were the chirping of a few stray birds every now and then, and the quiet whirring of the mechanisms in the chest beneath him. Said chest belonging to none other than the aforementioned android boyfriend.</p>
<p><em>Eugeo</em>.</p>
<p>Kazuto withdrew his head slightly from where it was nestled against Eugeo’s chest, one of his arms thrown over him, hand splayed against his back, his own figure encompassed in his partner’s arms (another great thing about artificial bodies: your arms don’t go numb). His eyes were still closed, synthetic eyelashes casting soft shadows over equally synthetic skin.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh. He was still asleep.</em>
</p>
<p>It was a rare thing for Kazuto to wake up before Eugeo. His boyfriend, even if he no longer was in the Underworld and didn’t <em>need</em> to wake up early, was still a morning person, who still took every opportunity to berate him for sleeping in.</p>
<p>Kazuto looked up at his face (because Rath found it necessary apparently to make Eugeo’s body taller than his, and he only complained about this <em>sometimes</em>), at his flaxen hair fanning around his face, outlined by the sun’s rays, painted golden at the edges. He looked relaxed, artificial breaths that he didn’t even need rising in his chest, spilling over his lips and gently caressing Kazuto’s face.</p>
<p>But, first things first, before he could admire the sleeping form of his boyfriend (which he could admit, sounded weird), hygiene. Kazuto slowly stepped out of bed (which was slightly difficult seeing as how he was entangled in his boyfriend’s arms and said boyfriend was also sleeping on the edge of the bed), quietly making his way out of his room and towards the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teeth brushed and business taken care of, he exited the bathroom, stalling a bit in the hallway to listen out for his sister. There was the sound of movement down the stairs, coming most likely from the kitchen.</p>
<p>”Sugu?” he called out.</p>
<p>”Kazuto? Are you guys awake?” came the voice of his sister.</p>
<p>”Not quite, we’ll be down in a bit.”</p>
<p>That done with, he reentered his bedroom, crawled back into bed and retook his place in Eugeo’s arms, enveloped in warmth once again, draping his arms over the other’s form.</p>
<p>He rested his head against his chest, ear right next to where his heart would have been, if he were to have one. Instead of the thundering echoes of heartbeats, all he heard was the constant hum of his motor mechanisms.</p>
<p>He should probably wake him so they could head down and have breakfast… But, he could wait a few minutes to do that.</p>
<p>Kazuto retracted his arm from Eugeo’s back, moving it to gently cup the side of his face, hitting the charging port built into his hip on the way, which now did <em>not</em> use a cable, but the wonders of wireless charging, that he and Rath had worked on, because, as it turns out, when your boyfriend was as clingy as Kazuto was (and you cannot blame him, because Eugeo <em>died</em> at one point, and he refused to let go of him now), it was pretty uncomfortable to try and cuddle when there was an entire cable in the way. His gaze travelled slowly from his closed eyes (one con to Eugeo being asleep, he couldn’t see his eyes, which Rath <em>somehow</em> managed to capture perfectly, and yes, he might’ve had something borderlining on obsession with Eugeo’s eyes, but he was at peace with the thought) to his lips.</p>
<p>One <em>fantastic</em> thing about Eugeo being in the real world, was that Kazuto could now kiss him as often as he wanted to. Back when they were in Underworld, the Taboo Index forbade one from kissing another person’s lips, unless they were already married. Kirito, of course, had not been necessarily <em>bound</em> by the Taboo Index, not like Eugeo had been, where even thinking about breaking one of the rules would cause him excruciating pain. In theory, he could’ve damned them both and gave in a numerous amount of times. But, he couldn’t have done that to Eugeo, couldn’t have doomed his future, marking him as a criminal, taking him away from his goal, simply because he was a lovestruck idiot. It had been tempting, but he resisted.</p>
<p>Now, though, there were no such rules, so he could do as he pleased and pepper Eugeo with as many kisses as his heart desired.</p>
<p>He moved his other hand, from where it was trapped in between them, to the other side of his boyfriend’s face, gently caressing his cheekbones with his thumb. His chest constricted with fondness, his heart feeling as if it was choked by his ribcage. Somewhere, in the deepest and darkest parts of his mind, he still thought that this was all but an illusion. That he’d someday wake up and find himself back in that wheelchair Alice used to walk him around in, with an Eugeo-shaped hole in his heart, his partner long dead, and unable to be brought back. It was easy to ignore that part of his subconscious most of the time, but there were days, or, rather, nights, when his treacherous brain would keep producing terrible thoughts of pale and cold skin, of once vibrant green eyes now devoid of life, of blue fabric stained by rivers of red that would not stop flowing. He would once again be plunged in an endless sea of darkness, struggling to reach the surface, to take in a breath of air again, or else he’d drown in his own suffering once again.</p>
<p>He rested his forehead just below Eugeo’s jaw, his hands still on his face, and took a deep breath. Exhaled. He was fine. <em>They</em> were fine. Eugeo was alive, or, as alive as he’d possibly get, and well, and he was in his arms right now. He craned his head up again, getting on eye level with the blonde, his eyes softening. He pressed his forehead against his, leaning in close, closing his eyes, before—</p>
<p>”I can’t tell if you’ve gotten worse at sneaking around or if I’ve gotten better at detecting you.”</p>
<p>Kazuto groaned. <em>Of course</em>.</p>
<p>“How long have you been awake?”</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and was met with the vibrant green that he adored so much.</p>
<p>Eugeo smiled, eyes crinkling slightly at the corners.</p>
<p>“Technically,” he said, smile shifting into something <em>smug</em>, “I’m awake at all times.”</p>
<p>Kirito groaned again, throwing his head back in exasperation, his hands still on Eugeo’s face. Ever since he came to the real world, all their friends (Kazuto included) have <em>severely</em> rubbed off on Eugeo, who was becoming more and more sarcastic by the day, which, usually, Kazuto found extremely endearing. Unless it was directed at him.</p>
<p>“You’re <em>terrible</em>.”</p>
<p>“Wonder who I learned that from,” he responded, amusement evident in his voice.</p>
<p>Kazuto looked back at him, fixing him with a glare that did not do anything else besides make Eugeo smile even harder. He was about to open his mouth again and tell his boyfriend just how <em>terrible</em> their influence was on him, when Eugeo leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the corner of Kazuto’s mouth, quite effectively shutting him up. Kazuto’s hands slowly dropped from his face to the front of his shirt.</p>
<p>Eugeo’s expression softened tremendously, the viridian of his eyes seeming to glow in the shadows of the early morning, the soft light of the rising sun hitting against his back. This time it was he who placed <em>his</em> hands on Kazuto’s face, before placing a gentle kiss under his left eye, then another on the high bridge of his nose, right between his brows. He pulled back, looking back at him equally as enamoured as Kazuto felt, before pressing a final peck on the middle of his forehead. Kazuto’s chest bloomed with affection, the soft petals of love caressing his heart and lungs. He smiled, eyes closed.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Peppering you with kisses?” came the response.</p>
<p>“Any particular reason?”</p>
<p>Eugeo let out a quiet sound that made it seem like he was actually looking for an answer (to which Kazuto opened his eyes), before smiling in faux innocence.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Kazuto laughed, resting his head in the space between Eugeo’s neck and shoulder, eyes closed, taking in the serenity of the morning.</p>
<p>Eugeo was not scarce with his affections. He <em>loved</em>, and he did it effortlessly, gently yet violently, passion flowing out from his very being. He gave out his love freely to those who deserved it, because he finally <em>could</em>, and revelled in the one he got back in return. Kazuto loved his boyfriend, adored him even, reminded him of such a fact at any chance he got, because he <em>was</em> loved and he was <em>deserving</em> of said love. He knew how deep Eugeo’s insecurity and self-doubt ran, knew that he was scared of saying <em>no</em> to people in fear of them lashing out against him, or, worse, his friends, in fear of being abandoned, of being forgotten. For a good while, everything he did was with others’ interest in mind and not his own. <em>Thankfully</em>, spending so much time with Kazuto, and their other friends, let him slowly learn that he <em>could</em> be selfish, he didn’t need to do things for others.</p>
<p>Kazuto let out a content sigh.</p>
<p>“You should maybe stop hanging out with our friends. They’re corrupting you.”</p>
<p>“I think that’s mostly your fault,” his boyfriend laughed, actually <em>laughed</em>, which warmed Kazuto’s heart. It was beyond nice to see him being happy so freely.</p>
<p>He tilted his head up, fully intending to steal an actual kiss from the other, even if he knew Eugeo would indulge him with no complaint. Eugeo, however, tilted his head backwards, putting his lips out of Kazuto’s immediate range.</p>
<p>For the third time that morning, Kazuto let out a groan.</p>
<p>“<em>Fine</em>. Good morning. <em>Now</em> do I get my kiss?”</p>
<p>A smile pulled at the corners of Eugeo’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>His partner looked back at him, leaning in <em>close</em>, artificial breath ghosting over Kazuto’s face.</p>
<p>”Good morning.”</p>
<p>Lips pressed together, and Kazuto’s entire form relaxed, nerves set ablaze, scalding affection pouring out of his chest, threatening to spill over. It was by no means the first time they kissed, and yet, <em>yet</em>, the vines of adoration that wrapped themselves around Kazuto’s heart and throat and mind didn’t cease to appear, no matter how much time passed. Joy, pure, unfiltered joy, ignited itself in his chest, and a smile broke out onto his face.</p>
<p>Eugeo pulled back, also smiling.</p>
<p>“Happy?”</p>
<p>Kazuto gave him another peck.</p>
<p>“Very.”</p>
<p>Eugeo looked at him with a soft gaze, so, <em>so</em> incredibly soft, it set alight Kazuto’s being all over again. The blonde picked up one of Kazuto’s hands (that had tangled in his shirt, it seems) and pressed a gentle kiss over his knuckles.</p>
<p>Kazuto smiled.</p>
<p>
  <em>They were both such lovestruck idiots, weren’t they.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that he minded.</em>
</p>
<p>“We should head down for breakfast. I can hear Suguha moving around, and I don’t want her to do all the work, not when I’m a guest here.”</p>
<p>And with that, Eugeo finally detangled himself from Kazuto, standing up, motor mechanisms underneath whirring loudly for a moment, before slowly fading back to nearly inaudible hums.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't often that he and Eugeo could afford spending time together face to face, with him being the centre of the world's attention along with Alice, let alone have him spend the night at the Kirigaya residency. They still all met in-game, most often ALO and <em>sometimes</em> GGO, and while all that was incredibly nice, Kazuto would always prefer meeting in person.</p>
<p>Kazuto descended down the stairs, Eugeo a few steps behind him. Once arrived on the first floor, he took a left and headed towards the joint kitchen-living room area, where Suguha was seated at the table, phone in hand, two bowls in front of her, one bigger than the other. Two more sets of bowls were placed on the table, opposite his sister.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Suguha.”</p>
<p>His sister looked up, smiling at them.</p>
<p>“Eugeo! Good morning,” she said, placing her phone down. “Come, you two, sit down.”</p>
<p>Eugeo was about to do just that, before he noticed the bowls on the table and frowned.</p>
<p>"You should've called us down sooner, I could've helped with breakfast."</p>
<p>His sister mirrored the expression on his boyfriend's face.</p>
<p>"Eugeo, you're a guest, I couldn't have had you make our breakfasts."</p>
<p>He seemed as if he was about to open his mouth again, when his sister interrupted.</p>
<p>"Don't try to argue, I know you would've done the same if you were in my place."</p>
<p>Eugeo <em>pouted</em>, which was beyond adorable.</p>
<p>"You can't win this one, Sugu's my sister, stubbornness runs in the family," Kazuto said, getting a dirty look thrown his way from his sister for that last part. As he sat down, he put a hand on the other's shoulder, pushing him down as well, "Sit down, let's eat."</p>
<p>"I don't need to eat, you know this," he said, even as he was lowering himself into this chair.</p>
<p>"You don't <em>need</em> to, but that doesn't mean you <em>can't</em>," Kazuto said, all the while pushing one set of bowls towards Eugeo, "So, eat."</p>
<p>His boyfriend looked conflicted for a few seconds, before resigning himself to his fate and sighing, picking up his utensils.</p>
<p>"Fine. But only because otherwise Suguha's efforts will go to waste."</p>
<p><em>And you also can't say no to me</em>, Kazuto would've added, because he knew it was true, but he kept his mouth shut this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breakfast was comfortable. Eugeo mostly sat back and observed as he and his sister talked about whatever topic they could think of, mostly the news. His partner was still very much getting used to the real world, and it was endearing to watch.</p>
<p>(Kazuto still laughs about the first time he showed Eugeo what a TV was. He had turned it on, and upon seeing the image immediately flicker on the screen, his boyfriend had turned to him, and completely deadpanned told him,</p>
<p>"Kirito, this is pure sorcery."</p>
<p>Kazuto had laughed for about 10 minutes continuously. Eugeo had tried to give him the cold shoulder for <em>making fun of him</em>, but that only lasted for about 15 minutes.)</p>
<p>As Kazuto was washing the dishes (Suguha had stood up to do it, before Eugeo offered to help, and since he knew where this was going, he took matters into his own hands, quite literally), he overheard his boyfriend speaking.</p>
<p>“What are you doing today, Suguha?” Eugeo, ever so polite, asked.</p>
<p>“Well, since you’re free today, it also means Alice is free, so the other girls and I are taking her on a trip around town. After that,” she paused, thinking. “Oh! Liz said she needed a Sylph’s help with an ALO quest, so I’m helping her with that,” she concluded, before, “you two are going somewhere, right?”</p>
<p>Eugeo turned around to face him, more curious than confused, which was telling enough on what type of person Kazuto was.</p>
<p>“We are?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, right.</em>
</p>
<p>“We are. It’s a surprise though,” was all he responded with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One hour later, Kazuto found himself in the entrance of his house, being basically <em>scolded</em> by his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“It’s <em>November</em>, it’s cold outside, and while I may not be able to feel it, <em>you</em> can, so you should dress appropriately,” he said, all the while wrapping <em>his </em>scarf (it was dark blue, naturally) around Kazuto’s neck.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes, mom</em>,” he groaned.</p>
<p>Eugeo wrapped the scarf around one more time, before taking a step back, hands on his hips.</p>
<p>"There, better now."</p>
<p>He was dressed in a knitted sweater, with white and deep blue stripes, dark pants and boots. Overtop it all he had a black coat, which the girls had made him buy when they dragged him on a shopping trip, insisting that it looked good on him (it did), and that since it was black it would remind him of Kazuto (he couldn't argue with that one, as stupid of a reason as he thought it was).</p>
<p>Kazuto himself was dressed in a woolen turtleneck, pants and boots, and his leather jacket on top. All black, of course, had to keep up with the brand. Well, all black, except for the knitted scarf around his neck, which, thankfully, obstructed his pout, which he most definitely did <em>not</em> have, thank you very much.</p>
<p>”You can get sick, Kirito,” Eugeo said, before placing a kiss in the middle of his forehead.</p>
<p>Kazuto pulled down the scarf so it didn’t cover half his face, before grabbing the other’s hand and heading out the door.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fine, don’t worry. Let's go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Kirito, what is this?"</p>
<p>In front of them stood their date spot (Eugeo had asked him on their train ride here if this was another date Kazuto planned for them under the guise of an informational touring of the real world; Kazuto was charged as guilty): a one-story building with a dome shaped room right in the middle of it.</p>
<p>"A planetarium."</p>
<p>Eugeo sighed.</p>
<p>"Yes, I know, I'm able to read," he said, pointing to the huge sign that read the name of the building. "But what <em>is</em> it?"</p>
<p>"A sort-of theatre for showing off space stuff like stars, planets, and things like that."</p>
<p>The other let out a slightly amused breath (that was, for one, unnecessary as he didn't need oxygen, and two, visible in the cold November air).</p>
<p>"Stars, huh?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, why…"</p>
<p>The realization hit him a second later.</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up."</p>
<p>Eugeo laughed again, bright and full of life, and Kazuto's heart somersaulted in his chest. Eugeo had been happy while the two of them were in Underworld, Kazuto was sure of it, from what his boyfriend had told him those two and a half years had been the best of his life ever since he was 11. But, Underworld had also been stressful. There had been plenty of moments of happiness, but the journey to Centoria, the constant threat of the Taboo Index, the year and a half spent at the Academy, their climb to the highest floor of the Cathedral, it had all been <em>tiring</em> sometimes.</p>
<p>So, while Eugeo had been happy in Underworld, he was <em>euphoric</em> now. Yes, he missed his home, so did Alice and, to some extent, Kazuto, but his partner was far, <em>far</em> more relaxed now.</p>
<p>Kazuto glanced at his boyfriend, who was still looking towards the planetarium, artificial skin dusted pink here and there from the cold (yes, Eugeo couldn't feel it, his hand was perfectly warm in Kazuto's, but Rath had implemented the ability to <em>blush</em>, to make them seem <em>more real</em>), eyes ever-so-green and swirling with <em>human</em> emotions, because no matter what anyone would ever say, Eugeo <em>was</em>, and had always been and will be, a human being, just as much as he way.</p>
<p>His partner looked back at him, smiling.</p>
<p>"Let's go?"</p>
<p>Kazuto nodded, and they headed towards the entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The inside of the dome was <em>dark</em>, naturally, as that was how it should be if it wanted to serve its purpose. The ceiling (at which the two of them were looking up at, from their seats in two of the numerous chairs in the room), however, was <em>pitch black</em>. And even then, those words didn't seem to describe it well enough.</p>
<p>There were a few light sources in the room (Kazuto numbered two) giving off a dim light, that seemed to be swallowed up by the black expanse above.</p>
<p>"So," Eugeo spoke in a whisper, "what are we supposed to be doing?"</p>
<p>They had been waiting for about 15 minutes, listening to the murmurs around them and making idle talk, their hands still intertwined together.</p>
<p>"Hold on," Kazuto said back to him, voice quiet.</p>
<p>Fifteen seconds passed before a loud, sourceless voice was heard.</p>
<p>"The projection will start now. The presentation proper will begin in a few minutes."</p>
<p>True to word, slowly, the lights dimmed until the room was nearly engulfed in darkness. Then, what must have been hundreds, or even thousands (Kazuto wasn't completely sure) of speckles of bright white littered the dark surface above, one by one, sparkling and shining, bathing in their own light, some brighter, others barely visible, clusters upon clusters of twinkling stars against a kaleidoscope of purple and blue and black.</p>
<p>Kazuto glanced at his boyfriend from his peripheral. He looked in awe.</p>
<p>"Does it remind you of anything?"</p>
<p>Eugeo was snapped out of reverie, gaze redirected back at his partner, his silhouette barely visible in the low light of the room.</p>
<p>"Besides your sword?"</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, and he was sure Eugeo had seen him, android eyes and all that.</p>
<p>"Yes, besides <em>that</em>, because it was a coincidence."</p>
<p>Eugeo looked back towards the ceiling, and if Kazuto had craned his neck, he could have seen the brightest stars reflect onto the green of his eyes.</p>
<p>"The final floor of the Cathedral."</p>
<p>Kazuto remembered the mural above perfectly. It had been, simply, breathtaking. If it weren't for all the terrible things that had happened on that floor, he might have appreciated more. If the last memory he had of the mural hadn't coincided with Eugeo's life draining away and dying in his very arms, he probably could've thought of it as beautiful. But, all it did was resurface memories that he would rather stay buried deep, never to see the light of day again.</p>
<p>Eugeo brought his hand to his lips, gently placing a kiss on top of it. A gentle reassurance.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm here, I'm alive.</em>
</p>
<p>Kazuto let a shuddering breath past his lips, before smiling and leaning onto his partner.</p>
<p>”Here,” he said, and raised his other hand, finger pointing towards one of the stars, waiting for Eugeo's eyes to follow. ”That,” he started, as he traced an invisible pattern across the black expanse above, "is Aries. It’s the constellation you’re born under.”</p>
<p>Kazuto was, if he were to be truthful with himself, not that much of an astrology nerd. His interests lay elsewhere, more on the technology side. But, what he also happened to be, was a love-stricken dumbass who would take every opportunity to impress his boyfriend, even if it meant spending a few hours trying to memorize constellations.</p>
<p>“What’s yours?”</p>
<p><em>Ah</em>.</p>
<p>He may have a terrible memory, but his foresight was at least somewhat decent. He expected this question.</p>
<p>“Mine’s Libra,” he said as his hand moved onto another pattern.</p>
<p>There were a few moments of silence as Eugeo most likely tried to retain this information, before…</p>
<p>“Did you actually know these beforehand or did you learn them to impress me?”</p>
<p><em>He’s been caught</em>.</p>
<p>“Hypothetically,” he started, which gave his boyfriend all the confirmation that <em>yes, he was trying to impress him</em>, “if it were to be the second option, would it have worked?”</p>
<p>Eugeo smiled softly.</p>
<p>”I’ve seen you do enough dumb things that you can’t <em>truly</em> impress me anymore,” he said, and, yeah, he should have expected that one. “But, that doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate and admire you.”</p>
<p>Kazuto <em>knew</em> Eugeo admired him in a way, knew he felt indebted to him (which was, in Kazuto's opinion, incredibly stupid, and that was the one thing he would drill into Eugeo's head until he got sick of it and <em>understood</em>), knew he loved him. These feelings of love and adoration were mutual. But, there was <em>knowing</em> it, and then there was <em>hearing</em> it. Kazuto's chest filled with the comfortable burning sensation of affection. He leaned down, bringing their joined hands towards his lips and mimicking Eugeo's earlier gesture.</p>
<p>Their silent moment of intimacy was cut short by the return of the sourceless voice.</p>
<p>"The presentation will now begin, please stand by."</p>
<p>Kazuto leaned back in his chair, smiling as Eugeo squeezed his hand one last time before paying attention to the show above.</p>
<p>Meeting Eugeo had been one of the most wonderful things to happen to him, he concluded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hop you enjoyed it! if you want, you can leave kudos or a comment, but just know that just because you read it I love you forever now.</p>
<p>once again, happy birthday Timeea!!</p>
<p>you can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/sapphiim">twitter</a>, where I do occasionally talk about my fics, and more often, about my AUs. (you can also find me with the same user on tumblr and instagram, but I am not that active on those, or at least don't talk too much).</p>
<p>while you're at it, you can also follow my friend Timeea on <a href="https://twitter.com/xTimmy28">twitter</a>, or on <a href="https://www.instagram.com/xtimmy28/">instagram</a> for really pretty pictures. </p>
<p>see you next time, hopefully!! &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>